


Forced

by oneofthreenerds



Series: Miscellany [4]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneofthreenerds/pseuds/oneofthreenerds
Summary: They had to play the part of best friends.





	Forced

It hurt so fucking bad. 

All he wanted to do was hide in a corner, never interact with him again. He needed air; he needed room to nurse his wounded pride and shattered heart.

Maybe he was being dramatic, but it fucking _hurt_. 

And the icing on the cake was that _nobody knew_. 

Nobody knew they had been together, other than their very closest friends. To everyone else, they were just the two best friends that were super close. Nobody knew that anything changed.

That meant they had to play the part of best friends. They had to pretend to hang out and enjoy being around each other at school and at choir functions.

They were the power couple - Scott laughed bitterly at the irony - and they had to stay that way. 

Nothing could come between them, right? 

Of course.

But at what cost.


End file.
